


Ring Around the Penis

by juem87



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Lacey experiment with a cock ring and some light bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Around the Penis

**Author's Note:**

> For those that are interested here's the cock ring that they're using in the story: http://www.babeland.com/julians-stud-ring/d/2830_c_50

“I want to try something new,” Lacey says voice husky with lust as she turns her head. Danny caresses the side of her neck with his lips, placing gentle kisses along the column. He moves down the length then makes his way back up to her ear, kisses replaced with sucking when he reaches her earlobe.

“We haven’t been together long and you’re already bored with me? That doesn’t bode well,” Danny teases, running his tongue along the shell of her ear, one of the hands on her neck coming to rest on her hip as he steps closer to her body, drawing them nearer to her bed.

Lacey giggles then moans when his mouth becomes more insistent, sucking harder at a sensitive spot on her neck. Recovering she says, “I could never get bored with you. You have so many interesting parts.”

She smiles, changing the course of his mouth and bringing it to meet hers. Sliding her tongue along the seam of his lips she kisses him deeply, placing her hands on his chest before quickly unbuttoning his shirt. She pushes the fabric from his shoulders once it is completely open, her fingers grazing his erect nipples before moving to the front of his pants. They make quick work of opening his jeans. Unbuckling the belt and taking down the zipper in a matter of seconds.  

The kiss is broken when she pushed down the pants, taking his underwear with them. She follows the progress of his jeans down his legs, coming to land on her knees once they have reached his ankles. She briefly glances up at him before allowing her eyes to land on his hardening erection. Grasping the shaft firmly, she strokes the tip with her thumbs, enjoying the sounds of his soft moans as he stiffens in her hand.

Reaching pass him for something on her desk, Lacey, again, looks up at him, this time holding his gaze. “I want to put something on you. It’s a cock ring.” Her fingers close around what she’d been searching for, holding it up for him to see, his penis still held in her other hand.

“A cock ring?” he asks, palms trembling at his sides. He resists the temptation to thrust into her hand, willing to agree to anything she wants as long as it means she’ll start moving on his dick, of her own volition. “Okay.”

Biting her lip, Lacey lowers her head, returning her attention to his penis. “If you don’t like it we can take it off. I got one for beginners, so it’s really easy to get on and off,” she babbles, suddenly nervous in her task. Sliding the bead to the end of the ring, she widens its circumference, fitting it over the head of his penis before working it down the shaft. She stretches the hand to accommodate his scrotum before tightening it around the base of his penis and balls. Complete she stares up into his face, her hands stroking his thighs. “Is that okay?”

Danny narrows his eyes, tilting his head to the side as he adjusts to the feel of the ring. It doesn’t hurt, but the concentrated tightness around his genitals is something that he’s never felt before. “Yeah,” he finally says, biting his lip as his eyes return to her. He’s eager to see that she’ll do now that her trial is underway.

Instead of continuing to stroke his penis like he hopes she will, Lacey stands, still fully dressed, her hands moving to his hips. She directs him toward the bed, watching as he steps out of his pants to do her bidding.

“Lie down on the bed, Danny.”

He complies, lying on his back as he gazes at her curiously.

Lacey smiles coyly, her hands coming to the edge of her shirt as she slowly lifts the garment overhead, throwing it to the far corner of the room. Her bra soon follows, and Danny licks his lips as he takes in the sight of her naked breasts. Her skirt and underwear are quickly added to the pile. She had planned on giving him a strip tease, but her actions had become hurried, the view of his erect penis making her more interested in hands on activities.

Lacey climbs onto the bed, crawling along its length as she comes to straddle Danny’s thighs. She leans forward to kiss him. He readily welcomes her, one hand wrapping around her back as the other grabs her ass, stroking down to the back of her thigh. Both of his hands work to pull her closer to his body as he rubs his now completely erect penis along her stomach. Lacey resists, pulling her head back to look at him.

“There’s something else I want to do, Danny,” she says one hand braced on his chest as the other reaches for his cock.

‘Whatever you want, Lace.” Danny moans, his eyes closing when she tightens her fingers and begins to stroke up and down.

“I want to tie you to the bed.” Her hand stills as she waits for his response.

His eyes now open; Danny raises an eyebrow, smiling in disbelief, “Really?”

Lacey nods before reaching for the two scarves on her nightstand. Like before she holds them up for his inspection.

“My, my you’re feeling adventurous this afternoon,” he pauses, looking over her face. The excitement and arousal is clear in her features. A rush of blood flows to Danny’s already filled penis as he lifts his arms, placing them near the headboard. “Go ahead.”

He relaxes his head back into the pillow underneath him, closing his eyes as he feels her bind his wrists. Her body presses down onto him, applying pressure to his penis as her breasts caress him face. Licking out blindly, his tongue comes into contact with her nipple causing her to moan and wiggle her body on him.

When she is finished, Lacey sits back on her heels, still straddling his body. Her eyes sweep over him, taking in the erotic sight before her as her body hums with even greater arousal. Her boyfriend is gorgeous, and he has never looked as good as he does right now, tied to her bed with his erection standing proud for her to see.

“Danny,” she sighs, resting atop his body, she kisses him. Her hands cup his face as she moves against his erection, his moans muffled by her lips. Danny tests the strength of his binds, pulling against the scarves as he lifts his head from the pillow in an attempt to further deepen the kiss.

Lacey draws back humming her disapproval and moving her lips to press against his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses as her tongue comes into play, tasting his skin. Danny moans, head thrown back as her mouth drifts down his body to suck on one of his nipples. Lacey had never gotten a chance to do this to him as he would always take control, choosing to shower her body with attention before leaving her incoherent with orgasm after orgasm. She smirks as now it is her turn to do the same to him.

Shift to his other nipple, Lacey sucks the sensitive nub into her mouth, her hands stroking up and down his sides, one occasionally traveling to his free nipple to pinch the protruding flesh between her fingers. Danny continues to moan, his outcries increasing in volume as his hips moved of their own free will, rubbing against whatever part of her body they can find.

Relenting from her assault on his chest, Lacey shifts downward, caressing her lips along his stomach. She stops at his belly button, tracing around the area with the tip of her tongue before dipping inside. Danny thrusts his hips up, his penis coming into contact with her chest as his hands clench the headboard to which he is tied. Wishing his hand were free so that he could take over the situation, Danny moves his hips again, praying that her attentions will go further downward.

 “Lacey, please,” he moans desperately, lifting his head to look down at her pleadingly, lust plain in his eyes.

Lacey stares back, maintaining eye contact as her fingers wrap around his erection, gently pumping from the base up. She licks her lips before lowering her head to swirl her tongue around the head of his penis, stopping to tease the underside then run the flat of her tongue across the entire tip. Danny fights to keep his eyes open, groaning as he watches her take his cock into her mouth, sucking on the tip then lowering down. She takes him in as far as she can before rising back up, her hand following to stroke the parts of his shaft that aren’t covered by her mouth.

Lacey sets a slow pace, pumping up and down on his cock at a leisurely tempo, at times pausing to suck roughly at the head before lowering back down. One hand continues its movement on his penis as the other moves to his balls, gently tugging and squeezing in time with the motions of her head.  

Overwhelmed by the sensations, Danny groans loudly, eyes squeezed shut. He gently pumps his hips, pulling against the headboard as he fights to maintain control of his body. He wants to thrust forcefully into her mouth, forcing her to take him deeper and faster, but he restrains himself, contorting against the mattress as he allows the slightest movement of his hips.

“Lacey… please… I want… to be inside… you,” he manages to say. Voice frantic he begins to loss control of his hip, thrusting sharply back into her mouth.

Lacey moans, allowing the motions for a time before moving off his penis. Her mouth tingles and her lips feel swollen from sucking his dick. Her pussy pulses in excitement, her entire body buzzes with arousal. Smiling seductively, Lacey moves back up his body, her hands on either side of his head as she flattens her chest to his. Giving him a moment to settle, she kisses him, feeling the tension in his body.

Deciding she has made him wait long enough, Lacey straights up, lifting her hips as she once again takes his penis in hand. Positioning him at her entrance, she lowers down, this time not teasing as she sets a rapid pace, giving herself seconds to adjust before beginning to move on his dick. Danny’s back arches, his knees drawing up and feet flattening against the bed as he thrusts up to meet her.

Lacey reaches behind her, hands gripping his knees as she forces her body down on his cock. Her head tilts back as she moans loudly, the angle of the thrusts bumping the head of his penis against her g-spot with each upward push. She knows it won’t be long before orgasm strikes, the sensations overriding her body too good not to make her come in minutes and the sight of Danny tied to her bed exciting her beyond belief.

Their coupling goes on like this, Lacey pistoning her body on Danny’s erection as he fights against his restrains, his hips shoving upwards into her body. He needs to come, the urgency prevailing over all of his senses, but he can’t with the cock ring still in place. He can feel the walls of her vagina begin to pulse around him as her orgasm takes over. The pulsing makes way to clenching and contracting as her walls grip him tightly.

“Lacey… Lacey,” he groans, his hips continuing their movement as she rides him through her orgasm. “Take off… the… cock… ring… Lace,” it takes great effort for him to get the words out as every muscle in his body cries out for his release.

Thankfully Lacey hears him through the stupor her orgasm has placed her under. Cursing, she lifts her hips, stilling him with the press of her knees. Reaching underneath her body, she easily finds the cock ring, pulling the bead that holds the band tightly around his genitals off completely before contracting her walls around his penis. It doesn’t take more than a few thrusts for his orgasm to take over, filling her with bursts of semen as his hips move erratically against her body.

Depleted, Danny sags back against the bed with Lacey falling forward to lie against him, his softening penis slipping from her body. Her arms eventually reach up to untie him from the headboard. Neither of them speaks, both trying to catch their breaths as their bodies recover from their strenuous activities. Danny rubs his wrists, his arms resting against Lacey’s back.

“Sorry about the cock ring,” Lacey says, head lifting from his chest. “I got a little too excited. I should have taken it off easier.” She rubs her nose along his jawline in apology.

Rubbing a hand up and down the length of her spine, Danny smiles, “Don’t be sorry. I think that’s the best orgasm I’ve ever had. We’ll do better next time.”

Lacey raises an eyebrow, surprised smile coming to her face, “Next time?”

“Yeah,” he rolls them in the bed, settling down on top of her with his arms framing her head, “We’re definitely doing that again. Before we do, though, I get to have my turn tying you to the bed.” He smirks, eyebrows rising briefly as he leans his head down closer to hers, “I’m going to tie you to my bed then I’m going to lick your pussy, and I’m going to keep licking and sucking until you beg me to stop.”

Lacey gasps, body shuddering as she surges up to kiss him, ready to begin round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write. I meant to have it up over an hour ago. I proofread it quickly, so please let me know about any mistakes you find.


End file.
